This project is designed to operate a 6-bed Clinical Research Center for Children with facilities for multi-disciplinary clinical investigations. Emphasis will be on combined clinical and basic research. Hereditable disorders in childhood will be investigated, with special attention to defining the basic biochemical defects and their genetic implications, through tissue culture studies, electronmicroscopy and other histochemical determinations. Infants and children with cardiopulmonary problems will be studied by quantitative angiography and high-fidelity pressure recordings for myocardial performance evaluations. New diagnostic procedures for evaluating cardiac performance before and after cardiopulmonary bypass will be done. Metabolic and endocrine disorders shall also be investigated using refined biochemical technics, with the ultimate objective of developing new diagnostic and therapeutic tools. Other projects are aimed at improving our knowledge of certain connective tissue, hematologic and neuromuscular disorders in childhood. The efficacy of chemotherapy and of x-irradiation for the treatment of childhood malignancies will be investigated. A renal allotransplantation and bone marrow transplantation program includes studies aimed at investigating the immunologic aspects of organ transplantation.